A Shake, A Rattle, and A Roll
by I love James
Summary: I'm back! I haven't written a story for a long time. This story has a lot of Jessie, James, Ash, Misty , and Brock in it. When a disaster strikes the city their, in how do our characters handle it?
1. A Day on the Town

" We'll catch that Pikachu this time!" Jessie said to the others. The trio was hiding behind a bush, awaiting Ash and Pikachu.

" Yeah, with this plan, there's no way we could lose!" James agreed, and the two laughed the same evil one, that we all know so well.

"Isn't that what yois said last time? We've been working so hard I suggest, dat after we fail dis time we go on a vacation." Meowth stated,

" Yes, that sounds like a great idea, but why don't we just skip the failing part and jump right into the vacation." James suggested happily.' Besides a vacation means more time with Jessie and that is definitely something I want, he thought slyly.

Jessie however, wasn't so happy about what was just said.She whipped out her mallet and whapped them both." Team Rocket won't lose this time! How dare you say that about your own team! Have you forgotten the motto?"She was out-raged.

James and Meowth were sprawled on the floor both with their own separate thoughts. ' Maybe seeing more of Jessie is something I don't want' James was thinking as he sat up and put his hand to his aching head.' How could anyone forget the motto? We say it every day, I tink even de twerps have it memorized', Meowth was thinking.

Jessie rolled her eyes and settled back down behind the bush.She reached over to her side and grabbed her binoculars.Hmm, let's see if that brat's anywhere near, she glowered.She searched the area though her binoculars and soon came across something… 

" Oh my god," she muttered aloud.Quickly, she stood up and looked closer at it. 

" It is!" she shouted which caught the attention of her two partners who were still on the floor behind her.

" What is?!?" They asked excitedly together, if it was that brat then that meant their vacation wasn't very far off.

Jessie sighed dreamily before answering, " It's the biggest mall ever, the Azure Blue Mall!"

James and Meowth fall down when they hear her answer.

" I think you guys are right, we should take a vacation," she began, ' Yes! Sand and water here we come,' James was thinking, he wanted to go to the beach. " And we're taking it right here!" Jessie exclaimed.

James fell down again and Meowth was appalled, he got right up to Jessie. " What? Why would we want ti take a vacation here, there isn't a beach or meadow insight! Just a whole lot of business buildings.Dis place is pollution central!" 

" We're taking a vacation here because the Azure Blue Mall is here!" She shouted at Meowth, she was going to get her way no matter what.

" And what are James n' I supposed to be doing, we don't like shopping." Meowth told her.

" There are plenty of other things to do here, like there are museums and world famous restraints, and I think there's even a Pokemon Park somewhere too." Jessie was bouncing up and down, she was getting anxious about going to the mall.

" Wow, I would like ti go ti dat Pokemon Park!" Meowth exclaimed.

" Great, so we're staying here, for our vacation…" Jessie ventured turning around to start walking to the mall.

" I wonder where I'm going to go." James muttered but Jessie heard him. 

Jessie whipped around with a frustrated look on her face. " I don't care where you go, but I'm going to the mall right now so stop asking me questions!" she screamed at him.

'I wasn't asking you,' James thought as he watched Jessie hurry down the street.He turned and realized that Meowth was also gone.James sat and thought a while, what on earth am I going to do in a place like this?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" Ash, I'm taking a break today." Misty told him.Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down the streets of the town, and Misty had seemed very excited ever since they entered this city.

" What? Why?" Ash asked surprised at this suddenness.

" Because, there are somethings I'd like to see in this city." Misty said.

" Like what?" Ash was sometimes too curious for his own good.

" Like none-of-your-business sort of things and nothing-you'd-want-to-see stuff." Misty replied impatiently.

" Yeah I think I'm going to take a break too." Brock began suddenly.

" Wha? You're both leaving me to have a good time?" Ash whined.

" Well, why don't you take it easy today too and find something to do.If Pikachu wants I can drop him off at the Pokemon Park here.Its world famous for fun and relaxation for all pokemon." Brock said matter-of-factly

" Pika, Pika!" the little mouse pokemon pleaded to it's dense headed trainer.

" Yeah, your right Pikachu, we need some time to rest!" Ash stated. " All right Brock, you take Pikachu, and I'll try to see what I can find to do."

" Pika!" Pikachu shouted in delight.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A half an hour later…

A little girl named Cathy was standing outside the Azure Blue Mall, waiting for her Mom to come out too.Suddenly, she heard a low rumbling noise, and every second it seemed to grow bigger and bigger.Cathy sat down on the sidewalk, shaking, what is it? She asked herself.Instantly after she asked the question the entire ground began to shake and she saw buildings in front of the mall begin to crumble down. An earthquake.

Author's note:How did you like it?I wrote this story a long time ago I just haven't been able to get on the site and upload it until now.Please Review! Especially if you liked it, that way I'll know to write more.By the way if you want to read any of my other fanfic, just type my name (I love James!) into the Browse Categories box up there on your left.I've been told their very good. Anyway, I hope you liked this story.Until next time. Cya! J

My other stories:A Long Way Back pt. 1 & 2, Butterflykisses pt. 1 & 2, and soon to come Adventures of James and Misty a sort of sequel to A Long Way Back.


	2. We Were Shaken

Jessie's eyes fluttered open.She moaned slightly and the pain in her head increased slightly._What happened? _For some reason she couldn't remember, or maybe she never knew.Looking around her, she saw several rocks? Or maybe they were concrete blocks.Above her she could see the ceiling of wherever she was, cracked and jagged.It could come down at any moment.

Realizing that she needed to get out of there A.S.A.P., she moved her head an inch upwards, and slowly the rest of her body followed.Standing on weak legs, she tried to come to grips about the many things she didn't know.Slowly, memories began seeping back in.There was shaking, no make that a lot of shaking.So much that she had lost her balance and she had hit the floor, becoming unconscious. 

_But where am I? _The question rang through her head and she got no reply.In the depths of her mind, she knew that something terrible had happened, but in this confused state she was unable to put her finger on what.She also didn't realize that this affected a lot more people then herself.

" Huh?"Ash pulled himself upward and stared at the fallen buildings around him.

He felt nauseous from being shaked around he had a cut on his hand, but he felt that wasn't very important right now, considering he felt he was going to puke.Ash ran where the gutter ended and let it go. When he finished, he wiped his mouth off and again examined his surroundings.

He realized he had been through an earthquake, that was no big surprise, but he wondered if anyone had been in those building when they fell.He knew though, that there had been.

" They all must be dead..."He said aloud and jumped at the sound of his own voice.

The street at first had seemed silent, but soon Ash realized this wasn't true.There was a loud gushing noise coming from a fire hydrant that got it top knocked off, every now and then he'd here rocks crumble, and Ash heard a far off sound of car horns honking.Ash was surprised that he was the only human on the street.

Suddenly, his thoughts turned to those of terror.His friends, they'd been in the city too.What if they were hurt, or in trouble, or even worse…

" NO!" Ash shouted, his voice echoing in the street.

He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to any of them.First stop the Pokepark…

Misty opened her mouth to speak, but only a small screechy sound came out.An earthquake, she thought quickly, she had been in one before when she was a small child.It had only been a small one, only a taste of what it could really do, but it was enough to scare her for the rest of her life.And now, as she lay there sprawled on the floor, she was more afraid then she had ever been in her life.It seemed as if the earthquake came back to destroy her, to show her it's real power.

Misty strained to open her eyes, but when she did only a white haziness greeted her.Quickly, she sat up straight, shooting the pain through her body.She screamed and screamed tears flowed freely through her eyes._Why did this have to happen to me?_

Suddenly she felt someone's hands latched on to her arms, and she felt she was being shaken.Misty moved her head to where she thought the person was.

" Who- Who is it?" She asked, through sniffles.

" Look I'm just trying to help you ok.Just trust me."A familiar voice answered her.

" Who are you though?"She asked again wiping the last tears away.

" You've really gone blind haven't you?"The voice replied avoiding the question.

Tears began to form again in Misty's eyes but she quickly wiped them away again. " Yes, I have…"

There was silence for a long time before the voice answered.

" Here, can you stand up? We have to get out of here before this whole place collapses."

" I can try."Misty's determined voice replied.

So with the help of the person, Misty was able to stand and eventually walk.Slowly they made there way across the building.

Jessie sighed slightly, she had to rest again she had to get off her aching feet but why did they ache so?Her head pounded again, she looked ahead of her and saw nothing but many piles of rock all over the place.Her hair was a mess, she knew that, but it didn't matter so much now.Or it didn't seem to.A sudden sound caught Jessie's attention.Another person trapped maybe; let's just hope this one survives.

_Oh, my leg._James' thoughts trailed to his limb that was under a pile of rocks.Pain shot through him every time he moved.The museum was going to collapse, even he could tell that._Yeah, me, me the stupid idiot who always foils our plans,_ he thought bitterly.No time for those thoughts now, he knew that, but those thoughts always seemed to follow him around everywhere he went.

" Help! Somebody help me please!"James screamed, but he knew there'd be no one to answer him, there hadn't been so far, there wouldn't be now.

However, this time James screams were heard, and guess who came rushing into help him?

Ash had reached the pokepark in no time flat.He had run the whole way, his mind rushing with frantic thoughts.The gat to the pokepark had fallen down awkwardly, and Ash had a hard time climbing over it.Screams of hundreds of different pokemon sounded throughout the park.

" Pikachu!" Ash called. " PIKACHU!"

Suddenly five different pikachus hopped over to him. 

" Pika." They all said in unison.

At first, Ash felt confused, slowly he looked at each one, examined them carefully and realized that none of them were his.

" Sorry guys I'm not your trainer." He said bluntly and walked away still calling Pikachu's name.

Ash heard a muffled 'pika' and then he heard something else.

" Hey twerp, get us outa here!"It was Meowth.

" Where are you!" He called ignoring Meowth's rude behaviour.

" OVER HERE!"Meowth shouted back.

The sound was coming from a fallen tree.Ash came over and knocked on it.

" Pika?"It was his pikachu all right.

Using all his strength, Ash pushed on the tree.He pushed and pushed and pushed and… the tree wouldn't budge.Ash leaned on the tree and sighed.He looked over to his left and saw a machoke walking by and got an idea (it's a miracle!).

" Hey Machoke!"Ash called, the machoke looked at Ash and looked all around him. 

" I'm talking to you."Ash said.The machoke pointed at himself and made a grunting sound.

" Yes you." Ash replied getting a tiny bit annoyed.The machoke turned pink on the cheeks and walked over to Ash slowly.

" Could you help me roll this tree over?Please?I need to save my pikachu."Ash requested as nicely as he could.

The machoke nodded and back a little a way from the tree.Ash wondered what it was doing until he saw the machoke hurtling itself straight in his direction.Ash jumped out of the way just in time to see the tree go flying, and two very familiar screams coming out of it.Ash got up and ran after it._This is going to be harder then I thought._

Authors note:So how'd you like this one?I kinda left each of the characters on a small itty bity cliffhanger.Just a sort of thing that makes you ask questions.Questions which will be answer in the next parts.So tell me what you liked and didn't like so I'll no how to make the next one better.Oh yeah, and thanks a lot for your past reviews, they mean a lot to me.

Other pokemon fanfics I've wrote:A Long Way Back pt. 1 & 2, Butterflykisses pt.1 &2, 

Soon to come: Adventures of James and Misty and Earthquake pt.3


	3. What Next?

James was surprised when he heard someone answer his call for help, no he was amazed. But there it was as clear as a bell. _Gotta remember not to use that again, mom used to say that all the time,_ James thought to himself. 

" Where are you?" The voice asked, hmm did it sound familiar?

" I'm in here! Please help me!" James yelled, and he felt a now familiar pain rush through his leg. _Ouch…this hurts…a lot._

" I'll be there in a second just hold on." The voice replied and yes, now that you think about it, it was familiar but who was it? 

James heard footsteps and rocks crumbling down to the left of him. The person had found him, thank God. James looked up and realized who it was, oh know. Brock; the non-eyed twerp as Jessie called him, has stepped in to the room. Brock's eyes met James' and all that was seen was shock from both sides. 

Moving his eyes to the ground, James spoke up. " If you don't want to help me then I'll understand." 

Brock was surprised at the change in character. He would've expected James to say something rude like always, or start crying at him to come and help. " No," Brock began after a moment of silence. "You may be my enemy, but I couldn't leave you here to die." 

James was amazed at the kindness shown by the twerp…uh, person. Normally at least with most anyone else, he wouldn't be helped out because he was a thief; part of Team Rocket. And here Brock knew that he was a member and had been plagued by him for countless times. Yet still he was willing to help out a worthless, good-for-nothing, bad guy. _I don't deserve this,_ James thought.

While James was pondering these things in his head, Brock examined the situation the purple-haired rocket was in. He could see that a large (no make that very large) pile of rocks covered half of James' left leg. The pile was mostly made up of one giant concrete block surrounded by smaller and medium sized rocks. Brock removed some of the smaller rocks but he could barely lift the medium sized rocks and he didn't even want to try the largest one.

James knew he was in a grave situation. Being stuck under a bunch of rocks and the fact that the museum's ceiling could fall at any moment wasn't a good sign at all. He just didn't have any idea how grievous it really was.

Misty breathed a small sigh. They had picked up more hurt and unhurt people while trying to find their way out. Though it seemed that every step they took was a dead end covered with concrete and rocks of all sizes at least that's what people were saying. Being blind didn't help much with know what was going on around her. Especially since this was very new for her, very new and very painful. 

She was tired of climbing up things and not knowing where to grab or how long till she reached the end or what the people around her looked like. It made her become angry and irritated. It also made her feel very stupid when she had to keep asking other people what was going on around her. Not that the people were annoyed at her when she asked them. It's just she didn't want to be any trouble, she didn't want to be a burden, but she felt that she was.

" Come on everyone time to be moving, we're almost out of here." Said the familiar voice of the first person that had found Misty. The person had become sort of the leader of the group.

" Hooray!" came the cheer from several of the people.

So they continued to walk. Misty lagged behind holding on to the backpack of someone in front of her. Someone that had a very profound limp from the feel of it. Misty felt that they were becoming farther and farther away from the rest of the group. She started off hearing many loud footsteps to now the four solitary footsteps of herself and the person who she held on to. 

" Has everyone else stopped walking." Misty asked breaking the monotonous sound of their feet on the rocky ground.

" No," *gasp* " they're ju-" *breath* " just ahead" *gasp* "of" *breath* "us." *gasp;breath* Came the reply of a man it sounded like.

" Are you all right?" Misty asked becoming worried.

" I think my asthma's catching up with me. Plus my leg's killing me." All of this was said with many long gasps in between words; much as the first time the man spoke.

" What should I do?" Misty inquired her voice quivering with worry.

" You?!? Nothing I jus' need my inhaler and a bit of time to rest is all." The man replied in a gasping way as before.

" OK." Misty replied and so the stopped and as Misty sat down she heard a groan from the man.

She waited as the man did as he said and after a few minutes the man spoke again in a much more calm voice. 

" All right, I think it's time we continue now. If only my leg didn't hurt so much. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that until we get out of here." 

So Misty stood up and waited to here the sound of the man doing the same. However, instead she heard an "Owwww!" and the sound of the man falling to the ground. Misty sat down again feeling the ground for the man. Panic again filled her mind.

" Don't worry, I'm still here." The man grunted through many other sounds of pain and words that shouldn't be put on a PG rated fanfic. 

" What's wrong." Misty asked trying to make sense of it all.

" It's my leg…I can't stand on it…hurt's to much…you should continue without me." The man replied his voice sounding strain.

" No, I won't leave." Misty answered trying to sound heroic.

" Go on, you've got to tell the others what's happened to us. Then they could help me out of here." The man explained through gritted teeth.

" I can't. I'm blind remember. I can't even find my shoe to tie, let alone find my way out of here." Misty replied and she felt her eyes fill with tears again.

" Don't you worry, I'm sure they've noticed we're gone by now. They'll be come and get us soon." The man stated.

_I hope so,_ Misty thought.

Ash continued his walking. Where am I going again? Right to the mall, if Misty would go anywhere in this entire city it would be the mall. He had seen the mall before, it had been right over there standing tall and high in the sky. But now, he could see the building's ceiling had well collapsed. Ash was worried about Misty now more then ever. Please don't be dead….Please don't be dead…

However, somewhere in the back of Ash's soul, he knew that she was still alive. Why? Because when Misty did eventually die (_which was hopefully not for a long time_, Ash thought) Ash knew he would know. He wasn't sure how he'd know; there'd probably be some sort of piercing pain near the heart region; but he knew that he'd know when it happened. 

Even so, Ash was still worried that Misty had been hurt. As he rounded the corner with Meowth and Pikachu following behind, his only thoughts were of Misty.

Jessie smiled as the sunlight hit her face they were finally out. Cheers arose from everyone who had traveled with her. They all started cheering her name, for they were all friends now. The long ordeal had allowed her to finally make some friends. Well, they were all friends, except for one of them. One of them who had always complained during the trip, saying that he was thirsty, tired, hot, or how they would be much better off under his lead. She truly hated him for it too. 

" Finally we're out." Came a whiny voice. " If I were in charge we would have been out long ago. In fact you'd all be bandaged up and we wouldn't be worrying about those icky wounds right now." Speaking of the big jackass. (sorry but there's no other way to describe him) 

" Shut up, Penniewinkle!" Said Tara a 20 year old with long blond hair, that covered her shoulders.

" Ugh, for the umpteenth time my name is Perry! Obviously it's just too much for you un-educated idiots to learn." Came the scratchy reply.

Tara just rolled her eyes and walked away, Jessie did the same. As the continued to the end of the parking lot, everyone sat down to rest. Suddenly, Jessie realized something that made her jump to her feet. She looked around the group and saw that her realization had been correct. 

" Where's the twer- Misty and Danny?" Jessie asked suddenly startling everyone.

Perry who was standing was the only one to reply. " What do you mean the blind freak and limp boy?" 

Jessie was too tired to argue with Perry. She quickly walked over to him and *wam* right in the face with her fist. Clapping erupted from the crowd despite the emergency that had caused it. Jessie had been too tired to argue; but not too tired to use brutal strength.

Jessie walked back into the mall, her head splitting with a headache. A headache caused by a lot of things, worry, panic, and Perry. If there was one thing you could count on him for was a headache. Jessie hadn't asked anyone to come in there with her. If someone was going to risk their lives to save to strangers it's going to have to be me, she had thought. Besides one of them's not really a stranger, just an old enemy. Why old? Well, Jessie felt changed by all that had happened, despite the fact that she herself hadn't been seriously injured. She didn't feel she could be very evil anymore, oh it was still in there, but covered up now by so many other feelings.

As Jessie walked a few feet inside the cold, empty mall she felt a sudden chill down her spine. A sudden afraid feeling like something was about to happen. However, she shook this off as a bad vibe and continued walking. 

" Danny! Misty! Where are you guys?" She called hoping to get a reply. When she didn't she sighed deeply and continued her way.

Jessie called again and this time she heard a faint yell. She called ounce more and this time she was sure she had heard someone yell, 'We're right here!'. Jessie smiled in delight, she was having a lot of luck today. _Just don't be hurt so we can get out of here easy enough_, she thought her eyes scanning her surroundings. _ Hurt? _Suddenly her mind was filled with panic when she finally remembered something. More like someone… _Oh my God, James and Meowth and James… I forgot all about them… What if their hurt… What if their dead…What if James is dead? _Her hand flew to her mouth in realization that she had forgotton about her two best friends in the whole world.

_How could I-…How did I forget them…_ Her eyes filled with tears of sadness and anger at her self. She quickly wiped her eyes and focused on the situation at hand. What was that again? Yes, find Misty and Danny then get your butt out there and find your love before it's too late. _Before it's too late…_

Suddenly, Jessie heard a low rumble and she began to ran. She caught sight of Misty and Danny just before the shaking started. A piece of the ceiling fell right next to Jessie and she jumped into the air before it slammed down causing her to skid on the floor and hit a concrete block.

She heard Danny yell something before everything went black.

Aftershocks, gotta hate those, but yes they almost always showed up following an earthquake. _I should of suspected as much, _Misty thought as she rubbed her soar hand. A rock had fallen on it causing Misty much more pain then she wanted to handle right now. Shaking her head slightly, she set her mind back on track. _ Focus on what' really important_. 

" Danny are you all right?" She asked not hearing anything from him.

" Yes, I'm fine. I've just got a few more bruises to add to my fine collection. This one here is uh-yuck it looks just about as nasty as my leg feels right now." Danny replied obviously pointing to a bruise.

" Jessie looks unconsious though." Danny added.

" Jessie?" Misty inquired, it couldn't be….could it?

" Yeah, you know our leader, well sort of. She's kinda the one that united us all. You were the first one she found weren't ya?" Danny answered.

" Yes I was. Does she have long red hair?" 

" Well, yeah. Some of the finest hair I've ever seen. She's really beautiful. Too bad I didn't meat her sooner. You see I've got a girl of my own. Mine's the most beautiful girl in the world and I wouldn't trade her for anything." Danny replied.

" Oh my gosh." Misty mumbled.

" Wait, how'd you know what color her hair was?" Danny asked.

" Well, I've kinda known her for a long time."

" Oh, so in that time she told you what color her hair was?"

" No," Misty replied finally relizing that he didn't know. " I haven't been blind my whole life. It…it just happened today." 

" That's gotta be tough." Was the reply.

Misty only nodded and moved into a cross legged postion, not knowing how long she'd be there, but thinking it'd be quiet a while.

Ash's hand throbbed and he let out a small yelp as he pushed on his hands to stand up. _Stupid cut_, he thought angrily.

" Are you hurt or something kid?" Meowth asked hearing the boy's yelp.

" I'm fine." Ash replied bitterly. 

" Good, and ya can forget that I was ever nice to ya. It won't happen again." Meowth said rolling his eyes.

" I will." Ash muttered with the same bitterness.

Meowth sighed and looked ahead at the crumbling Blue Azure Mall. _I hope Jessie's all right. _He then turned his attention to the hundreds of falling buildings around the town. _And I hope James is alive._

Brock's eyes were tired of looking at the pile of concrete blocks. He had thought for a long time then James and him had talked for a little while about anything and everything to keep their minds off of their friends possibly hurt somewhere, then Brock had thought again. Now, he was tired of thinking. There was only one possible solution he had come up with, and he would only use it as a last resort. He had got the idea from a book he had read once and yes the book was fiction, but when he had asked a professor about it they had told him that there was a reason behind each of the steps that had been taken. Except for the initial incident it self. (confusing you ain't I? Well, don't worry you'll understand soon enough)

The book was about a crazy woman who was keeping a man hostage. The man was very sick, but ounce he had gotten strong enough had been able to make a few trips around the house. To make a long story short, the woman had found out and had been very angry. She had explained to the man that a long time ago in some war or something the used to well…cripple the prisoners so they couldn't escape. Well, what she had done next is what he was afraid he'd have to do to James, but only as a last resort. The only problem was he had had no other ideas suitable enough, it was the only thing that could work.

The only problem, is getting James to agree to it. Which Brock didn't think he would. _Especially since I probably wouldn't do it, _Brock thought. However, it was either this or death James had to make a choice. _ Please don't choose death, you shouldn't have to die. Especially since you've said you'll try to quit Team Rocket after this. Especially since we've just become friends. Especially since I think Jessie needs you just as much as you say you need her._

Brock sighed deeply and looked over at James who returned the glance with a nod.

" James, I can only come up with one solution and it's going to require a lot of belief that I know what I'm doing…."

" I believe that already you can check that one off your list of requirements" James said trying to lighten up the mood.

Brock smiled slightly, but continued. " it's also going to require for you to give up a lot." 

" Well, we've already been through everything I can think of. Like using onix but he's so big he'd break the ceiling anyway, ending in our deaths. Can't use a tractor, don't know where one is, and would never be able to fit it in here. Plus all of the other solutions we went through. In fact, the only thing you haven't mentioned is cutting my leg off." James said the last sentence with a laugh.

Brock wasn't laughing, he was staring at the ground his face very solemn. Very grave. 

" You don't mean that…." James voice trailed off. " I mean I couldn't…How would you…"

" Look, it's either that or death. I told you you'd have to trust I know what I'm doing and I do know how to do it. I read it in a book and I even confirmed it with a professor majoring in the medical category." Brock replied quickly still looking at the ground not wanting to look at James.

James felt tears in his eyes and he looked away. He didn't no what to say.

######################################################################################

Author's note: Phew! *sighs* I finally finished. (Now that my fingers are burning from typing all day long J )Review! Review! Review! And again thank you soo much if you reviewed on any of my previous story. The reviews are what give me the strength to carry on cause then I know that people are really reading my stories. So thanks a lot. I've decided to finally give out my e-mail address to you, so if you've got any questions about any of my stories or whatever you can e-mail me. Here's the address: Valentino144@yahoo.com

Distribution: I don't own any of these characters except for Perry, Tara, and Danny. The rest are owned by no one that I know or will ever know. But I congratulate them for there imagination in creating these cool characters for me to work with.

Other stories I've written: A Long Way Back pt.1 and 2, and Butterfly kisses and all it's parts.

REVIEW!!!! ;) Hope you're having a good day, 'cause I sure am! J


	4. Love Gained or Lost

James turned to Brock before speaking, 

" No." He said his face quite serious.

" What?" Brock exclaimed looking back at the rock that was still and look like always would be on top of James' leg.

" I said no, I'm not going to have my leg cut off. I'd rather die than have to go around with no leg; it'll ruin my entire life. I won't be able to do anything." James answered hurriedly.

" Well, your going to have to die…" Brock's voice trailed in the empty museum.

" That's fine with me, I've nothing to live for." 

" Yes you do." Brock tried to convince James.

" Like what? Name one thing I've got to live for." James challenged rubbing his aching leg with his right hand.

" Uh…" Brock thought. " Jessie! You love Jessie don't you? You've got to live for that love, you've got to show that something like having no leg won't change that love." 

" God, I'd love Jessie even when I was dead. Nothing can or will change my love for her…but how could she love me if I've got no leg? She always wants to look so beautiful, which she does, but I'd ruin it for her by looking so ugly without a leg…" James sighed sadly.

" She won't care about that…" Brock stated.

" Maybe you're right, but what if you're wrong. If there's one thing for sure I couldn't live without her. I'd be nothing but an empty shell, a..a…" 

" Shoe without its soul? An egg without the golden goodness inside? A hope without a cause?" Brock helped smiling slightly, he hated sad moments they were so depressing.

" Yeah, I guess so." James replied smiling back.

" Look I know how you feel and all, but you shouldn't have to die because this big bad earthquake comes a long and shakes things up. Not if you've got the chance to live, because life can be so much better than what you've experienced." Brock said.

" You 'know you sound like a teenage proverb sayer. Or whatever they call those…." 

" You're not listening to me." Brock growled. It was then that he realized James was possibly to out of it, for whatever reason, to ever want to agree with this plan. The plan that is the only way to save his life whether or not he wanted it to be saved, Brock was going to follow through with it. 

Getting up slowly, Brock walked away from James and into the next room. He found just what he was looking for it was a display of sports and they just happened to have a baseball bat in one of the cases. There was glass surrounding it, but Brock quickly grabbed a pole that had fallen from the ceiling and swung it at the case. The glass shattered immedietly. Brock thought he heard James yell something, but Brock ignored him. Picking up the bat from the shattered case, he walked back over to where James was and swung before James knew what hit him.

It was a direct hit and James fell unconscious. Brock shook his head slightly before going around the museum to collect the other items he would need. An ax, some matches, that red medicine stuff….when he came back he sat the stuff down and spoke to James.

" Sorry, I did it for your own good. I hope you'll forgive me for this later."

Ash walked around the mall, he'd finally made it. Misty better be here, he thought as he pushed open the fallen door. Meowth and Pikachu still followed closely behind. Meowth looked at the twerp and again noticed the twerp had an injury, he wouldn't have given it a second thought except he saw a few drips of blood come of of it.

" Uh, hey twerp." Meowth called.

Ash looked back at him wildly. " What?"

Meowth sighed; he was tired of the kid being mean. That was the bad guy's job, that was Team Rockets job, but not some kid's. Maybe, that cut was infected by some mean monster that was taking over the twerp's brain and making him go insane….

" Did you want something or not?" Ash asked angrily.

" Yeah, you're bleeding." Meowth stated.

" So what?" Ash replied continuing to walk into the mall.

" Just an observation." Meowth said looking at the ground again. Hopefully the kid don't faint from loss of blood, Meowth thought, then what would happen to me, he added trying to let a tad bit of his evilness remain.

" Misty!" Ash called looking around while he walked. Pikachu joined in and looked in the small corners Ash couldn't get into. 

" Misty where are you!" He yelled trying to see any sign of her.

" Hey red-haired, loud mouthed twerp!" Came from Meowth; Ash glared at him.

" I was just trying to help, sheesh." Meowth replied turning his attention to the ground again. Oooh, that's a big rock, look at that small one, that one got chipped off…Meowth never realized how interesting the ground was until today.

Misty heard the calls from someone. Someone was calling her name. Oh please let it be Ash, she thought.

" I'm here! Over here!" Misty called back.

" Huh?" Danny asked confused.

" Didn't you here that voice calling my name?" Misty was surprised he hadn't heard.

" No, but I've been busy trying to set Jessie down and not move my leg much at the same time. Are you sure you heard it?" he replied.

" Yes. Hello! Over here!" Misty went back to calling.

Suddenly, there came a reply. A faint one it sounded something like 'I'll be right there.' Misty nearly jumped with joy and kept her fingers crossed that she wasn't just hearing things. That the voice was real and the voice would be Ash, oh she missed him. She had been so worried he had gotten hurt.

" Misty!" It was Ash, she could tell.

" Ash! That's you isn't it? I was so worried!" Misty said, oh god, I wish I knew where he was coming from. I probably look like an idiot holding out my arms when he's probably in a whole different direction.

" You were worried?" He was right beside her now. " I thought you had got hurt really badly and I was afraid…" _I'd lost you,_ he was going to say that but he cut it off short. 

You idiot, he told himself, even after all this you still don't have the courage to tell her how you feel, you're pathetic. But before he could continue thinking this Misty grabbed on to him in a tight embrace. He held her tightly and for a while he was afraid to let go. Afraid he'd lose her…

" You'll never lose me…" Misty whispered, Ash suddenly pushed away.

" How did you..?" Ash asked surprised.

" I- I don't know." Misty replied.

" You-you just read my mind." 

" I did?" Misty asked.

" Aw, looks like you two we're made for each other. Now, if you don't mind could we get out of here?" It was Jessie talking in a pained voice.

" Jessie thankyou…" Misty said, while Ash sat there still realizing who had spoken.

" For what?" she asked.

" For helping me get out of here, even though I a burden to you and the rest of the group because I'm…"

" Because you're what? Did someone hurt you?" Ash asked in a panicky voice.

" More like something.." Danny had finally spoken up and Ash turned his attention to him.

" Misty you we're never a burden, besides I owe you one. And even though you're now, well y'know, you can still go on with your life. If you're lucky it could only be temporary." Jessie replied.

" Yeah…"

" You're what? What happened isn't anyone going to tell me?" Ash looked at each person in turn.

" I think it's you're job to tell him." Danny stated.

" All right, will you two leave us though? Nothing personal." 

" Sure, I'll bring Danny out. Ash I'm sure you can find you're way. And I think I see Meowth and Pikachu over there I'll take them outside. And I'll make sure you're rat isn't stolen." Jessie laughed slightly before helping Danny to his feet, well foot. When they had left, or at least when Misty thought they had left she began talking slowly.

" Ash, I- I…" Misty began. " Oh the heck with it I'm blind okay." Misty was near tears again, dang it be strong, don't be such a wimp, she told herself. Ash's mouth had fallen wide open, he hadn't expected that not at all. He put his arm around Misty, she must be having a real tough time, he thought.

" Misty don't worry we'll get through this and I still love you-" Ash quickly cut the sentence off. I just said it, he thought, didn't I? I just told her I loved her, oh god it happened too fast. I'd been planning to have it all planned out and that I'd be ready when I told her. Ash's mind raced with these thoughts he was nervous now and twiddled with his fingers. 

However, Misty did something Ash hadn't quiet expected she leaned forward to kiss him. He smiled and closed his eyes (he'd heard that you have to kiss with you're eyes closed, it's rude to stare) but he never felt it. He heard Misty start crying from beside him and realized she couldn't see so she had missed. She must be feeling very embarrassed.

Ash looked at her and this time he leaned over to kiss her, but as soon as he was expecting to meet her lips. She had stood up. He picked himself up from the ground and also stood. 

" We should find Brock." 

Brock sighed and lay down on the floor of the museum. His body and mind ached. The process of cutting off someone's leg without the "proper" tools was tiring and depressing. He had started by slowly lifting up the ax and aiming as close to the rock as possible. He cut ounce twice before the leg actually unattached and the blood was the worst thing. So much of it and only coming out because of a cut leg. It was actually disgusting when he looked back on it, but then he really didn't feel or think anything. His mind was a total blank, except for what he was supposed to do, what he had to do.

After that he lit it on fire, he didn't want to not at all, but that was the only way to stop the bleeding. All the bleeding, oh he thought he would puck from the smell of it and then the smell of burning flesh on top of it. He fell to his knees and cried because it smelt so bad, because he felt lost, because he finally realized what he was doing. He had put out the fire after a short while and the blood had stopped. All was left was a leg that didn't have an ankle or much of it's lower parts. In fact he had cut it off halfway from the knee to the ankle.

Oh god what have I done, he had thought in his crazed state, but he suddenly remembered that it was the only way to save James. The only way…..

" My leg feels like it got run over. What happened? The last thing I remember you we're about to tell me you're idea for getting me out from under this boulder." It was James he had been moaning for a few hours. Brock thought James would die despite all that he'd done to save him.

" You're not under it anymore." Brock replied rubbing his eyes.

" Oh really, how'd we do it?" James ask he sounded hoarse like on the t.v. what someone sounds like when they're on their deathbed…don't think of death, Brock though.

" I did it. You didn't want to but I went against you're will." Brock said looking at the blood that had splattered.

" Oh, god. I remember now what your suggestion was and I remember you hitting me with a baseball bat. You…you didn't go through with it did you?" James sounded worried.

" I'm sorry…" Brock replied just as James broke down in tears, seeing his part leg for the first time.

Author's note: That's all for now. And as I said I added the Ash/Misty romance into it. How'd you like that and almost more importantly how'd you like this part? There's only one more part left until this story is over. Yep, that'll be the next one I write. Tell me what you think about this story or go and read my other stories. Thankyou to all whom review! I can't tell you how much I love reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. They all belong to someone I'm sure…

Wanna read my other stories? Just type my author name into that little box in the corner.

Wanna share idea's with me for stories you'd like to see written? Wanna just chat 'cause you love fanfiction and so do I? Or maybe you love James and so do I? If you said 'yes' to any of these e-mail me at [Valentino144@yahoo.com][1]

J Happy Holiday's all!

   [1]: mailto:Valentino144@yahoo.com



	5. So It Ends

" Do you ever have one of those days? Y'know where every things going good and then suddenly from there everything else is down hill?" James asked looking at the ceiling.

Brock looked at him with a concerned face. " Are you okay? You sound kinda delusional."

" Is that even a word; delusional?" James sat up and turned his attention to Brock.

" I don't know, but it describes you perfectly." Brock stated. 

James sighed and lay back down on the rocky floor. He followed the cracks in the ceiling with his eyes. Brock looked at him and shook his head. Gathering all his strength, Brock stood up and went to the doorway that could lead them out. It was covered with rocks, climbing over and around them would be a pain. He walked back over to where James was and sat down.

" Come on, I didn't cut that leg off so we could wait here for the roof to cave in on us." Brock said looking at him.

" What should we do?" James asked sitting up again.

" Well, I thought we'd get up and climb out of here but if you'd rather not.." Brock replied.

" I didn't mean that. I meant after we're out of here. I don't give me a witty remark, my head's pounding enough as it is." 

" I don't know." Brock said standing up. He held his hand out to James and they roughly made their way over to the doorway. 

" This is harder than I thought." Brock grumbled pulling up James for the fourth time. 

" What'd you think it'd be a walk in the park?" James said sarcastically.

" We're outside Misty." Ash said. He and Misty had finally made it out of the mall. Ash jumped at the sound of a concrete block falling in the building they had just left.

" Why does it feel so cold?" Misty asked shivering.

Ash held tighter to her hand before speaking again. " It's night, it's been two days since the earthquake. Come on, let's go over with you're group."

" Wait, two days? When did the first day pass?" 

" You wouldn't have known you were inside the whole time and besides…well you know." Ash tried to put it lightly but didn't succeed.

" What!? Say it Ash, go on!" Misty said pulling away from his grip.

" Misty don't leave. In fact don't go anywhere." Ash stated looking at her worriedly.

" Why? You don't think I can't take care of myself?!? I'm fine Ash so leave me alone." Misty yelled running in a direction. 

" Misty! Wait!" Ash called running after her.

_Uughh! The nerve of him! _Misty thought running into the blackness that she saw for she saw not where she was going. _But he did say he loved me…he said it in the mall…yeah, Misty, he probably loves you like a sister._ However, deep in her heart she knew this wasn't true, that Ash loved her the way she did him. It would be the only way to explain how she read his mind; they had to be soul mates or something even deeper.

Misty suddenly tripped on something, skidding her knee against the gravel. She cried again, even though she was so tired of crying. She had thought her eyes were dry of tears, but she was wrong. When Ash caught up to Misty he felt tears of his own his eyes. He didn't like to see Misty hurt like this, it hurt him too. He felt sharpness in his heart as he sat next to her.

Suddenly, he reached out and held on to her again. Ash was still crying and so was she; their tears mixed together and landed drip by drip on the sidewalk they sat on. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but was much shorter and they could have stayed there for days. Except something made them tear apart from one another. 

Ash wiped his tears with his dirty hands and ended up smearing mud on his cheeks. He looked at Misty and she was also wiping off her tears, but suddenly she looked straight at him. Not through him, as if she saw him but didn't at him, in him. Misty could see again.

" Watch out!" James yelled and pulled Brock out of the way just as a piece of the ceiling fell where he had been. 

" Thanks." Brock said a little shaken up.

" Any time." Came the reply.

The rocks were now so close to the ceiling that they had to crawl. It didn't slow them down any because James didn't need to have Brock's help he could crawl without a leg, but it didn't speed them up any because pieces of rocks from the ceiling continued to fall down. Making many near-death experiences for both comrades.

" How much further do you think?" Brock asked panting.

" Not sure…" James replied also taking deep breaths. 

James suddenly heard a noise; it sounded like human voices yelling something or another. A smile crossed his face for the first time since the leg incident and he grabbed Brock's shoulder before speaking.

" Do you hear that? It sounds like voices. Human voices at that." James said excited.

" At this point I'd kill to here a caterpi's voice." Brock breathed. " So tired…." Brock said laying his head on a rock.

" Don't give up now. Not when we're almost there." James pleaded looking at Brock with concern. 

" Why not, we've been crawling in this cave for a day at least possibly more. We'll never get out of this stupid tunnel." Brock grumbled.

" All I can say is thank God for water fountains." James gave a tried smile. 

" All I can say is hope that God will give us a quick and painless death." Brock replied.

" I did just say I heard voices." James said now laying his head on the rock.

" Probably….just..hopeful…thinking…" Brock said it was getting black for him.

" Too…bad..we…couldn't…take..any..of…that..water with…us." James answered before he too blacked out.

Ash, Misty, Jessie, and the rest of the group had been searching for a day now. Most had pretty much given up hope except for the actual friends of James and Brock. They were still searching and calling their names in hope that they'd still be alive. 

" Brock!" Ash called looking around.

" James!" Jessie shouted doing the same.

" Hmmm…" Misty said looking at an almost totally destroyed building.

" James?" Ash asked looking into a standing shopping center.

Misty heard far away voices inside the building. At least she thought she did, but how to be sure? No one could still be in there alive. Could they? She stuck her head into the doorway. There was small amount of room that someone could wiggle across the rocks, but it'd be rough. Possible, but rough. 

" Hello?" Misty called trying to see into the darkness. She heard the faint voices again this time she was sure of it.

" Ash! Jessie! Pickachu! Meowth!" Misty shouted for them to come over.

" What?" Jessie asked. " You don't think they could be in there do you? How could they still be alive…"

" Look inside." Misty told her.

" I can hear voices in there." Ash said surprised.

" So could I…." Misty trailed off.

" Well then, what are we waitin' for? Let's go get 'em." Meowth said jumping inside.

" Come on, I've got a flashlight." Jessie told them walking in after and soon everyone else followed.

They traveled for a short while before Jessie's flashlight caught something different then the monotonous gray colors of the rocks. It landed on two bodies.

" Oh god!" 

James opened up his eyes to bitter light. Bitter because he'd been in complete darkness for over a day. He rubbed his eyes and waited for them to focus. When they did he examined the room he was in. It seemed to be a hospital room and he realized it must be when he heard the beep, beep of the heart monitor next to him. 

Without warning, the door to his room opened and in came a tall, brown haired doctor. He looked calmly at James before speaking anything. He looked like he actually cared about James when he looked at him with concern.

" Hello, I'm Dr.Carter. You're friends brought you in a few days ago, we were afraid you might not make it for a while." Dr. Carter said offering out his hand, James took it and they shook.

" Uh, do you know what happened to Brock? He should have been brought in with me." James asked looking at the Doctor.

" Yes, he should be fine. He was just dehydrated as were you." He paused. " You've got a lot of decisions to make, but I won't bother you with them now. For now, you need you're rest." The doctor stated.

" I thought you just said I've been sleeping for a "few days". Sheesh, how much sleep does a guy need." 

" Actually, you'll probably be fine without anymore rest, but my superiors like it if I mention that to all my patients. I guess they assume if someone's asleep it'll be less likely for them to get themselves injured again." Dr. Carter said with a smile. 

" I'll be back in a little while, but I think someone's been waiting to visit you. So, I'll leave you two alone." He concluded with a wink.

As he walked out James thought he liked this doctor very much. Nothing like the ones he'd had when he was a kid. Suddenly, James remembered that someone was here to visit him and he said it with a wink too. Maybe it was Jessie, James thought smiling. And for one time in his life James' small wish came true, Jessie walked in with a smiling face. She looked at him with the kindest eyes he'd ever seen and wondered if she had changed.

" James, we were so worried about you. I'm glad you're all right though, you must've been through a lot." Jessie said sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

This was so unlike Jessie, this was the Jessie James saw hidden deep with in her heart that was too afraid to come out. Now, suddenly here it was the hidden Jessie, and she was staring right at him. But James felt a sharp pain in his heart as he looked at the sheets that covered his legs. One side was normal the other deformed…

" James…what's wrong." Then Jessie looked closer at him. " You're afraid that I won't want to be with you anymore because of you're leg." She stated bluntly.

James nodded and hoped he didn't cry. Suddenly he heard the sounds of his classmates and a memory flashed through his head. All the other kids stood around him laughing and scorning and singing they're little song over and over again. _Jamesey, James the crybaby! Filled an ocean with his stupid tears! Jamesey, James the crybaby!_ _All he can do is cry all day!_

Now the tears wear inevitable they came slowly and James hid his face from Jessie. Not wanting to show her what a wuss he really was. Jessie hugged on to him but he pulled away and when she tried again she did more forcefully. James cried on her shoulder and another memory flashed through his head. Jessie had stood in front of him that day…._Leave him alone! Big bullies! What's you're problem anyway!…..We were just having a little fun (one of the boys said and the others agreed with him)…….(Jessie spoke again) I know what you're really gonna have. My fist in your face!_

" James, don't worry about it. You've got me and that's all you'll ever need." Jessie comforted. 

__

Hey kid! You all right?……Yes, thankyou…… You won't have to worry about them anymore. Now that you've got me.

" Always?" James asked feeling shaky and scared as he did those years before.

__

Always? The small James asked holding out his hand to his hero. I'll never leave you, came the reply.

" I'll never leave you." 

Author's note: So how'd you like the end? Yes this is the conclusion of the story. :::sighes sadly::

It can't of got romanticy at the end I know, but hey I said I would and I did. If that makes any sense at all. Well, please review. And thank you so much for your past reviews, they mean a lot to me. Also, if you liked this one, then you might like one of my other stories so check them out. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they all belong to someone else, not me.

E-mail me at [Valentino144@yahoo.com][1] to request a story about something you might want to see.(as long as I can put James into it. Or to ask me questions about any of my fanfiction. (for example:when are you going to get off you're lazy butt and write the next part to….? J )

   [1]: mailto:Valentino144@yahoo.com



End file.
